


"Just shut up and kiss me."

by kneephobic



Series: Writing Prompts [5]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on a prompt, just how i like em, soft n gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneephobic/pseuds/kneephobic
Summary: guess who's working on this instead of other unfinished projects and homeworkmeits me guys





	"Just shut up and kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's working on this instead of other unfinished projects and homework
> 
> me
> 
> its me guys

**** “And so, I think it's....” Kevin continued. He had been explaining his thoughts on building a church for the Ugandans to Connor, but he had been going on for _hours_. Connor didn't necessarily mind, he got to stare at Kevin without anyone thinking it was weird.

 

 They were sat at the island in the kitchen, and Kevin was _still_ talking. It was a mostly one-sided conversation, with Connor attempting to pop in, and Kevin just talking over him.

 

  It had gotten to the point where Connor was frustrated, and a little bored. He started fantasizing about him and Kevin. They weren't even dirty, he just thought about them going for walks under the hot Ugandan sun, hands intertwined. Waking up in the morning next to Kevin, whose bed hair still managed to look good. Wrapping his arms around Kevin’s waist as they prepared meals together.

 

 Since Arnold had...   _intervened_ with the teachings they were _supposed_ to be spreading, all the Elders decided not “turning it off” was probably for the better. And it was. All of the Elders had Hell dreams less frequently, even Connor. Every Elder told him, at some point, in their own way, that it was okay for him to be gay. So he began to embrace it, and maybe he did still have Hell dreams _most_ nights, it wasn't _every_ night. By embracing, he meant accepting he had a gigantic crush on one Kevin Price.

 

 “So, Elder McKinley, what do you think?” Kevin asked, referring to the aforementioned church.

 

 “Hng, just shut up and kiss me,” Connor mumbled in his daydream induced stupor, smiling lazily. Kevin turned red instantly, and Connor quickly realized what he had just said.

 “Um, I said, shut up and… bliss… peas…” Connor tried to save himself, “uh, they're a very rare type of pea. I would know, I grew up on a… pea farm.” his already blushing face blushed even harder, and he knew _anyone,_ even Arnold, could see through his lie.

 

 It looked as if Kevin hadn't heard a single thing Connor said, which, in all honesty, he didn't. He was too busy thinking about what Connor said moments ago.

 

  “You… want to kiss me?” Kevin reiterated.

 

  “Um, maybe?” Connor lied once again. He _really_ wanted to kiss Kevin.

 

  “Well, um,” Kevin was still red, maybe even more so than before, “maybe I do too,” for as confident as Kevin usually seemed, he was incredibly bashful when it came to relationships and romantic things.

 

  Connor reveled in this confession for only a second, before he got up from his seat and walked over to Kevin. He gently placed his hand on Kevin’s shoulder, and used the other to cup his cheek. He leaned in for a soft, sweet, and short kiss. When he pulled back, Kevin was smiling wide. He stood up, now taller than Connor. He snaked his arms around the shorter man’s waist, and leaned in for a deeper kiss. Connor happily complied and wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck.

 

  They eventually pulled apart, giddily smiling.

 

 “So… what are we?” Kevin asked.

 

  “Boyfriends?” Connor replied.

 

  “Boyfriends.” Kevin confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed!!


End file.
